1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for masking object data based on user authorization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain file utility programs enable users to access data sets generated by another application program, such as a database program, a custom program written in a language such as COBOL, or commercially-available packaged software. For instance, the International Business Machines Corp. (“IBM”) File Manager program allows users to view, edit, modify, report on and work with data sets created by other programs, such as database applications. Such data utility programs access layout information from the application program that generated the data set to determine the definition of fields in the data set and how to format the raw data for presentation to the user.
With such data utility programs, there is a concern that users may be able to access sensitive information or view combinations of information whose aggregation forms sensitive information.